


Last Resort

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Budding Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I’m your last hope, is that it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Resort

Rin couldn’t remember when he first took into dropping by Rei’s place with books instead of swimming gear in his knapsack, but he did remember it had all been the fault of his friends— or rather, their terrible lack of academic discipline and organizational skills.

If asked, that had been a matter of necessity and nothing else.

***

"Your roommate does sound like a handful," There was genuine sympathy in Rei’s tone; he could only imagine what a nightmare it would be to share a room with someone as messy as Aiichiro Nitori. "But have you tried Haruka-senpai or Makoto-senpai?"

"Makoto has the twins in the house, it’s very distracting," Rin sighed at the very thought of his friend’s poor disciplinary skills. "And Haru can’t be bothered to get out of the tub long enough to get much reading done."

"So I’m your last hope, is that it?"

"I haven’t tried Nagisa."

There were only so many times in life when two people could communicate so clearly with a single glance and not another word; for the pair of rival swimmers, this was one of them.

"As I said, I am your last hope."

***

Ryugazaki was, unsurprisingly, an exemplary study partner, even Rin had to admit that. As much as the guy could embarrass himself in the pool and outside of it - although he showed steady improvement and a lot of promise with the former - he was methodical and impossibly put together when it came to school. He had a balanced schedule that he always made sure to follow, his books were never out of place and even his rough notes were presented in impeccable handwriting— and he may get a little carried away with the cursive when writing Western alphabet characters, but not enough to make it hard on the eyes. His obsession with beauty really showed in everything he did, but as long as they both could benefit from it, there was to be no complaining.

In no time, Rin found this a very agreeable development. His so-called last resort turned out to be much more than he had hoped for.

***

"You keep saying my pronunciation is terrible, so why should I help you practice your English?"

"Because, out of everyone else, you’re the only who can hold a conversation at all."

Rei frowned, completely not amused. “So I’m your last resort again?”

"Or I could be your first option when you feel the need to complain about certain people in secret," The suggestion almost sounded too unassuming, but it secretly hoped to pique an interest. "If it’s in English, no one will understand."

A puppy perking up its ears at the smell of a treat would have been less obvious than Rei—and perhaps the shade of red he turned was indication he had caught that, though it wasn’t enough to stop him from saying a couple of words in tentative English.

“ _All right._ ”

***

In between joint practice and those little study dates of theirs, it was soon made clear that the two had more in common than just their swimming stroke, an aptitude for languages and a shared horror for messy environments, yet they still clashed in enough ways that things would never get stale— and it’s entirely possible that their (now friendly) rivalry sometimes revolved more around snide remarks and witty comebacks than lap times and school grades. If there had ever been a time when the thought of friendship was a farfetched notion - and there should never have been, because Rei had been a _friend_ long before they were barely acquainted - it was one Rin didn’t want to remember.  

There was a mutual, unspoken sort of comfort in being together, and he really had to wonder when they had crossed the line between _just enough_ and _too much._

***

"This is way too awkward."

"It’s not my fault you forgot to bring your book, now is it? Besides, this is the optimal position for two people to read at the same time!"

Rin really wanted to give him a questioning look, but considering the strange predicament they were in – a sort of half embrace with the blue-haired boy wedged in between a pair of legs and the Samezuka student peeking from over his shoulders – the best he could manage was to stare at the back of Rei’s head. “People or lovers?”

"In a different context, perhaps, but this is strictly a matter of necessity," His ear might have flushed for a second, his voice making an effort not to falter. "It’s not like you have a better choice, right?"

He couldn’t tell if there really had been a hint of insecurity in Rei’s tone or whether that would only be self-projecting, but all he could offer in terms of timid reassurance was to lean in that little bit closer and rest his chin on the other boy’s shoulder.

"I guess I won’t be buying dinner, then."

***

It was obvious from the knowing glances the others exchanged when the two of them left practice together, from the way Gou giggled when (unabashedly) stealing his phone to check his messages and how even his team captain often made sure to note Rin had _taken a special fondness for the butterfly_ with a grin that wasn’t entirely innocent; they were all thinking the very same, the one thing he could no longer deny— although he still refused to openly admit it, either. But quiet whispers and minor implications were as far as they ever went, and had they dared to go as far as asking, he wouldn’t have bothered with giving them a proper answer.

It didn’t really matter whether everyone could see right through him or not; his priority was to make sure Rei did.

***

"Rin-san? What are you doing here?"

"Tsk, how many times have we been through this, Rei?”

"Ah… You forgot your books again.”

"I did.”

"And school is out for the rest of the year."

“I know.”

“Then I don’t understand.”

There was so much he had wanted to say, so many truths that died before being given voice—that he didn’t need a reason to be there, that he always left his books at home on purpose, that it wasn’t a study date that he wanted— but there was a chance Rei would remain clueless, still. A direct approach would be more effective— although he would be lying if he said he was only thinking of practicality when he grabbed the other boy by the collar and brought his mouth crashing down upon his.

“What was _that_ for?”

“Seriously? It doesn’t get much clearer than that!”

“Then maybe you should try making your point again.”

For days to come, Rin would curse himself for not catching that stubborn little smile insisting on claiming its place on Rei’s features through the flustering and embarrassment, but right now, he could think of nothing else but kissing him a second time— and as many more as it would take to make him understand.

If asked, he would say that was his last resort to show Rei he had never been one.   


End file.
